


Leave it to me

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bed Sex, Butt Slapping, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Excitement, Gen, Hugs, Love, M/M, Other, Sex, Sex Talk, Support, Worry, bad language, blowjob, happiness, joy, relationship, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Watching Leo suffering has finally make Raphael have enough and he steps in to do something about it.Based on my earlier fics about 2003 Raphael (who's in a wheelchair) x 2016 Leonardo!





	Leave it to me

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer oneshot what I actually wanted to write. I had ONE short moment what I wanted to do but boys took over and refused to let me stop until I had write all that what they wanted there to be :'D Enjoy!
> 
> PS. Sorry for writing mistakes! Also name suggestions for this fic are welcome! :) Also thank you for name suggestion in DA! I chose to name this fic "Leave it to me" since it fitted the best and felt the most best one :)

Door opened and closed behind him as he came back home from work. Another long and exhausting day. Placing his shoes next to wall Leonardo stepped deeper in, finding Raphael sit on another end of the couch, playing with PS4.

From Raphael’s focused face his blue eyes traveled on living room table which still held half eaten pizza.

“You ordered pizza?”

“Yep.”

Sighing Leonardo turned to look TV screen, battle scene taking place there with gun shots. “I thought I told you I would take you out to eat after I come home from work.”

Pausing the game Raphael slowly turned to look Leonardo, unimpressed expression on his face. “Bullshit. Ya can’t lie ta me, Leo. Ya are so fucking tired even now ya barely can stand there and keep your eyes open. Ya ain’t taking me out tonight.”

Leonardo let out small silent laugh, rather to himself only, as his head lowered. “I was a fool when I thought I could lie and hide things from you.” Taking a seat at the another end of the couch Leonardo sighed once more locking his tired eyes on huge TV screen now that Raphael was continuing his game.

His eyes refused to remain open for too long, no matter how Leonardo tried to keep them open. This didn’t go unnoticed by Raphael. Without taking his eyes off on TV screen he said; “Ya don’t need ta wait me. Ya can go ta sleep. I’ll come later.”

Leonardo was stubborn however. “It’s too early to go to sleep.”

“8pm?”

“Yes.”

“How about a nap then?”

Rubbing his closed eyes gently Leonardo sighed silently. It was obvious bigger turtle was getting a headache if he already hadn’t one. Pausing his game Raphael saved it before shutting console down. Turning TV’s channel on a movie channel Raph pulled small decoration pillow on his legs. Taking a look of Leo made Raphael rolled his eyes. Leonardo was slightly leaning forward eyes closed. Was he sleeping already? That wouldn’t do. Damn stubborn turtle.

“Come here.”

Reaching his hand on the backside of Leo’s head snapped Leo slightly awake from his slumber but he still allowed himself to be guided. Laying on his side on the couch his head rested on soft pillow, Raphael’s hand resting on the top of his head, petting it slow and soothing way. His blue eyes studied TV’s bright but blurry screen for few seconds before sleep hit him hard again.

Looking down at the sleeping turtle Raphael couldn’t help but to feel bad for Leo who was even slightly snoring now. Leonardo never snored, not even slightly. He must be much more tired than he let to show outside. Cursing in his mind Raphael couldn’t help but to blame himself for being so blind he hadn’t notice Leo’s state sooner. 

Leonardo was working with NYC Police in these days, had been working a year now, but there was still something wrong. Lately Leo always left early to work and came home at the evening. Or left late in the evening and came home in next day’s evening. From Raphael’s point of view Leo was working too hard and with too long working hours. He rarely even had any free days. He basically worked 7 days a week, at least 10 hour per day if not even 12-14 hours. It always depended on Leonardo and how his working partners needed him. That needed to change. Leonardo was burning himself out with this rate so bad he wouldn’t recover from it.

Raphael’s thoughts rolled around the issue as his eyes kept scanning the movie, his hand still slowly and gently petting Leo’s head. After 2 hours, when movie finally ended, Raphael was forced to wake Leo up and shoo him to sleep in bed. He had no idea had Leonardo fully heard or understand him since poor guy had barely got his eyes open as he had made his way slowly to bedroom. Just in case Raphael had followed him with his wheelchair to make sure Leo would end up in bed safe and sound – which he did.

–

For a week Raphael had watched how Leonardo had struggled to go to work and come home, to stay awake, to give his all even at home but enough was enough. Leonardo was using last percent of his energy battery.

“That’s enough. Go ta rest.”

“I will just do these dishes. I can do this. After all I have free day and I already thought that perhaps we--”

“Now, ya fucker! I will take care of them. And don’t ya even dare ta plan any activity ta us for today. Ya stay home and rest while I go out.”

“Yes, mom.” Leonardo couldn’t help but to throw little bit of humor in this situation to hide it how grateful he actually was about Raphael bossing him around, not allowing him work for their relationship either like this. It took a lot of Leo to back away and convince himself their relationship didn’t need his 100% working every day or that Raphael couldn’t do some home works like dishes. It was okay just to be lazy and relax some days and let Raph do something too.

Gratefully Leonardo went in living room opening one window to let some fresh air in. His focus turned on his precious plants what he cared with strong and gentle love. Watching his mate loving and caring his plants made Raphael smile. At least those green bushes were some good use after all. Finishing dishes didn’t take long from Raph. Taking his wallet inside of his belt he made sure Leo would remain in their home and rest before leaving.

Raphael was extremely happy he was now able to go out and move freely after Leonardo had bought them new home with elevator in the building. It eased Raphael’s life so much. Heading to buss stop Raphael waited as people gathered to wait buss there with him. When buss finally arrived one young gentleman helped Raphael on. Raph was capable of getting front wheels inside the buss but bigger back wheels were different thing. He normally didn’t use a buss but now he needed in order to get to his destination.

Getting out at his stop Raphael thanked driver since in his mind it was just polite to thank the driver, even it was his or her job to drive buss and take people to different places. In his mind he could see Splinter smiling at him, saying how proud he is about his son and his good manners.

Waiting walking light to turn green Raphael went over the wide road heading towards big building. Automatic big glass doors opened in front of him, letting him in the hall of this big police department. Heading to closest worker behind register Raphael prepared himself into mental and verbal fight if needed.

“Good day, sir. How may I help you?” Raphael instantly dropped his mental guard since this worker was young blond woman who had only kindness and love in her eyes and energy. She would help him without any fights. Smiling as gentleman way as Raphael could he placed his hands on the desk.

“Hi. I’m looking for chief Smith. Is he here?”

She started to write something on her computer and after a while she looked sorry. “I’m sorry, sir, but Smith is not here. He’s been in an accident few months ago and we have no idea when, and if ever, he will return.”

“Ahh, sorry to hear that. Is there anyone who has take chief Smith’s place then?”

“Harris. He has step in to take Smith’s place.”

“And where I can find Harris?”

“Um, what is your problem, sir? I am not allowed to let anyone to go see head chiefs just like that.”

“Of course. Leonardo, my mate, works here. I would had liked to have few words with Harris about Leonardo’s work schedules and all. Don’t worry. I don’t have any ill intentions. I mean I’m in a wheelchair. What I possibly could do to a police chief who most surely is armed?”

She looked a bit worried and unsure. “Can I make a fast call? I started here shortly so I would like to call to my superior and ask her help.”

Eyeing her nameplate what hanged on her shirt Raphael nodded. “Be my guest, miss White.”

Smiling she nodded and picked up a phone. After a few short moment she turned around and started to talk silently. So silently Raphael couldn’t hear her words but he waited patiently nonetheless. After few minutes she put phone down letting her green eyes meet Raphael’s yellow orbs.

“My superior said we normally don’t allow this kind of cases but in your case she is willing to do opposite since Leonard works here and you are his mate. She will come to get you and escort you to see chief Harris shortly.”

Smiling Raphael bowed slightly with his head. “Thank you, miss White. I appreciate this greatly.”

Waiting wasn’t one of Raphael’s strengths but he managed to wait 10 minute without starting to break anything or rampage other ways when superior finally came to get him. She was older woman but still in steely shape. Raph could easily see her muscular arms under the shirt.

During their way to meet current chief Raphael had asked her about her strong arms and he was blown away when this older lady had turn super excited and had talked and talked and talked about it how she trains and keeps her muscles in shape. This, of course, had lit a fire in Raphael’s guts and he too had got excited about talking his own training methods and bodybuilding. He even had allowed her to try his muscles like she had allowed him to touch hers. Raphael had been impressed. There wasn’t many older people who had such muscles.

Elevator’s sound ended excited chatting and silence landed between the two again when they arrived behind brown door.

“Alright, mister Hamato. Chief Harris is here and waiting for you.”

“Thank you. I will have a word with him.”

She nodded once and turned, stopping to her place. “I almost forgot.” Turning to look Raphael again she smiled, more wrinkles appearing on her sweet old face. “Your last name is Hamato. Could it be you’re related to Leonardo Hamato?”

Raphael’s face turned red as he struggled to get something out of himself.

“U-uh um… Y-yeah. He and I… We ah… Ya see...”

She laughed placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “It’s okay, son. I know exactly what you’re trying to say. Leonardo speaks a lot about you.” Her smile turned even more gentle and sweet as her old eyes studied young turtle in front of her. “He’s truly blessed to have you. I wish I would had have a man like you or him when I was young. Hold on on him. He’s quite a catch.” Chuckling she winked him once and left, leaving stunned and furiously blushing turtle behind.

As stunned as Raphael was he couldn’t stop smiling. This old woman reminded him so much about Mrs. Morrison. God, he missed that old woman. He hadn’t visit her ever since his accident. In years. Well, one mission at the time. After this he would go see her, hoping she was still alive. And Lucy, her cat, too.

Knocking the door Raphael waited few second before entering. Room was wide and big, suitable for a chief. Not paying too much attention to his surrounding otherwise Raphael headed in front of huge brown desk, this fat and nasty looking man slamming his laptop shut.

“W-what are you doing here?!”

“Funny. I was told ya were waiting for me.” Smirking in his evil way Raphael couldn’t help himself. “And it sounded like ya were watching porn. Despite the fact I’m turtle I have very sharp hearing – as well as sense of smelling things. Ya bastard know what I’m talking about.”

Turning red Harris coughed changing his sitting position for better. “It’s not your business what I do with my time. Now, turtle, what I can do for you?”

Wiping his evil smirk off on his face Raphael turned serious and deadly in his own way. “Leonardo.”

“What about him?”

Moving closer Raphael slammed his hands on the desk growling. “Ya fucking bastard just keep using him. Ya make him work days and nights, refusing ta give him days off. He ain’t a fucking slave.”

“Why are you blaming me? What he does is completely his own choice.” In this moment chief Harris was secretly pressing a button under his desk calling for help. Soon Raphael heard running steps in hallway and 5 officers rushed in the room, guns ready. To this Raphael only laughed turning his attention from officers back on Harris.

“Backups? Pissed your pants already when I just slammed my hands on your desk?”

“I don’t take any risks with you mutants. Especially with you. I know what you’re capable of, Raphael. I have heard Leonardo talking about you enough to know you’re dangerous.”

“Oooh, I’m flattered but don’t try ta change the subject.”

“Sir, is everything okay?”

“No! Arrest this mutant! He’s intimidating me!”

Taking a look over his shoulder Raphael growled. “Ya pussies stay right there. I ain’t here ta kill anyone but I will if I must. My legs may not be working but my arms work just fine.”

Seeing officers staying still with their guns aimed at him Raphael snorted. “Good boys. And now, ya fat pig. We ain’t through about talking Leo.”

“Look. I told you already I have nothing to do with it what and how he works! I have given him free hands to work as he pleases!”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I know him better than anyone else, including himself. He’s exhausting himself ta death because he knows his hard work is needed and valued, maybe not by ya, but by everyone else! Others look up ta him so he tries his best ta be a good example and reliable co-worker!”

Snorting Harris crossed his arms over his big belly. “I really don’t see a point why you came here to complain about this to me. Shouldn’t you have talk about this with Leonardo himself?”

“Don’t ya think I haven’t already? He just keeps saying everything’s good. Bullshit it is.” Emotional fire burning behind his eyes brightened their yellow color as he kept his eyes on gray lazy eyes which disgusted Raphael. “He has way too good heart and ya know it. Ya use his good heart because ya know he won’t say no if ya ask or tell him ta work a little bit more and more and more. Ya just use him.”

“Like I said before it all is up to him. He could refuse if he wanted.”

“With some consequence, am I right?”

Harris let his nerve crack a bit, little growl escaping him. This made Raphael smirk. “Oops, I guess that slipped from ya. What ya use ta blackmail him?”

Hearing silent gasps and whispers behind him Raphael knew he would have some backup soon too if he would keep on pressing this issue in front of the officers.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

“Hhnngg, what are you idiots waiting for?! Arrest him!”

Putting their guns away officers looked at each other and then their chief. “We don’t have any reason to arrest him, sir. He only has been raising his voice which isn’t a crime.”

“You arrest him because I say so!”

“And get ourselves in trouble from a false arrest? I’m sorry, sir, but we won’t go that far. Our job is to punish and arrest criminals. Not cause harm to normal and peaceful citizens. We all have swore that.”

Another of them stepped forward. He was short haired blond man with few freckles on his cheeks. “Sir, I must agree with Leonardo’s boyfriend here about it what he said earlier. Leonardo indeed has a big and kind heart. He’s always the first one to appear here and last to left from either day or night sift. He always stays longer at work than needed or anything only because he wants to give us full reports how night or day has go, what has happen, what we need to do and so on. He always think of our well being first, then his own.”

Turning to look Raphael this young officer smiled. “I agree with you about that he’s using Leonardo’s kind heart. I have seen it so many times myself. I have seen that exhausted and tired look on his eyes and yet he has agreed to work longer than allowed or needed when boss has give him new task. There have been times when I have take works away from him by force and shoo him home to rest. Our previous chief, Smith, never used any of us like that. He also knew how Leonardo worked and all so he, too, made sure to watch after Leonardo and shoo him home when his work hours were full. Back in those days Leonardo was never tired, exhausted or looked like a zombie.”

This blew Raphael away but also made so much sense of it how Leo was so tired and exhausted. Turning his angry eyes on Harris Raphael reached over the desk taking tight hold on his shirt’s collar area, pulling him close.

“Ya fucking pig! I have so many damn reasons ta beat that fat face of your so it would swell even more!”

“See!? Arrest him!! ARREST HIM!”

Looking at each other officers shared a smile, ignoring command completely. “I’m quite interested to see where this is going.”

“Don’t worry, boys. I ain’t gonna hit him or anything IF he agrees ta my terms.”

“A-and those are...?”

Snorting Raphael jerked Harris once. “Listen carefully, fatso. First I want ya ta give Leo shorter days. No more 10-14 hours day. 6-8 hours at max. Secondly I want ya ta give Leo free weekends. He’s not a machine and needs his rest. Third I want him either a big raise or promotion since he deserves it.”

“N-not going to happen! He’s not all that special that he would deserve all that!”

“Then may I, sir, suggest that you give Leonardo chief’s place? That he clearly deserves. Besides we all have been talking about it for a long time already that Leonardo would make a wonderful chief. He would be like Smith if not even better while Smith was wonderful too.”

“I refuse to leave my place as a chief!”

“A place what you just took. None of us didn’t want you to take the place in the first place because we all knew you would be bad chief.”

“You better step down and hand over chief’s place to Leonardo or we are forced to arrest you from watching porn in public place. That wouldn’t look good in your work history.”

“W-what?!”

“Chief, please. It’s not a secret. Everyone knows you watch porn here all day long and don’t focus on your job. You just sat here and get nice big salary without doing anything for it.”

His gray eyes turned on Raphael who lifted his eye ridge. “How is it going ta be, fat ball? It’s your call.”

Swallowing hard few times Harris finally nodded few times. “Okay, okay. You brats win. I will quit and give Leonardo my place.”

Smiling Raphael released his hold tapping fat cheek few times. “Wise move, old fat fart. Ya wanna keep your reputation clean and nice.” Turning around he shared a smile to officers bowing to them slightly. “I thank ya for your help. I’m happy ta see Leo has so wonderful friends in police department.”

“We all would do anything for him. He has proven himself to all of us so many times. He’s more than any ever would dare to hope from a leader and a friend.”

Those words moved Raphael’s heart as he realized he wasn’t the only one who felt that way about Leonardo. At times it felt like Leonardo was purely too good to this world. Taking his leave officers kept convincing Raphael they would stay behind and make sure Harris gave up on his job as a chief. Chief’s place would wait Leonardo in next week’s Monday when he could come back to work. All of them, after all, had agreed Leonardo could keep 4 days free from work to restore his strength.

Leaving police department smile on his face Raphael headed to patisserie and from there he took a buss to head more poor area. Stopping behind familiar door he knocked heart racing in his chest. He really hoped that door to open, to see familiar old face – and he did.

“Who’s there?” Mrs. Morrison asked standing at the door way.

“Hi, Mrs. M. It’s me, Raphael. I… I’m sorry I haven’t visit ya in a long time. I---”

Mrs. Morrison knelt down and reached her hands towards Raphael who escorted them around his neck, allowing old woman to hug him.

“Raphael! How wonderful you came. I have been so worried about you, son. I feared I have said something what angered you.”

“No, no. Nothing like that, Ma’am. I was in an accident and it has taken years ta recover from it.”

“So that’s why you’re in a wheelchair, dear?”

“Yes. But don’t worry! I’m still good and alive.” Standing up Mrs. Morrison smiled to Raphael stepping out of the doorway letting her guest in. Lucy came to greet Raphael as well, jumping to lay in his lap. Despite the fact her home wasn’t all that glorious or anything it was so warm, loving, safe and very home like. Raphael always could relax here completely, enjoying two ladies’ company.

Taking a bag from wheelchair’s back Raphael pulled out a box full of different flavored cupcakes and little snack bag for Lucy. Naturally Mrs. Morrison told Raphael he didn’t need to buy her or Lucy anything but Raphael calmly replied he had wanted to buy cupcakes for them to eat and share together while still having something for Lucy too.

In her house Raphael spent hours and hours, happily talking everything what had happened and silently listening every word what Mrs. Morrison had to say. This kind of conversations Raphael liked. It was free and gently flowing from one subject to another, calmness surrounding it all the time. There weren’t any moments when conversation would had make him feel angry, make him yell, made his blood boil etc. No. It was always calm and nice.

Starting to notice how old lady started to turn tired towards the end of the evening made Raphael leave. Naturally Mrs. Morrison wished he would visit her and Lucy more often and he promised to do so as often as possible.

“And bring your boyfriend too. I would love to meet him.” Her last words made Raphael blush but he said he would drag Leo there with him one day.

It was almost 10pm when Raphael finally came back home closing door behind him. As he was moving to sit on another wheelchair, what was for inside use only, shadow came above him. Looking up he saw blue eyes staring down at him.

“What?”

“You were out for a long time. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Kneeling down Leonardo started to study his mate, running his fingers on emerald green skin.

“I’m fine, Leo. I went ta see Mrs. Morrison and lost a track of time there. I could had send ya a text but I forgot. I mean I haven’t seen Mrs. Morrison since my accident so we had a lot ta talk about. And she wishes ta see ya too one day.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling Leonardo stood up. “Very well then. Whenever I have next day off we can go see her.”

“Sounds like a plan. She most surely will kick my ass if I go there next time and ya ain’t with me like I promised ya would be.” While Leonardo laughed at his comment Raphael was a bit worried none from Leo’s job hadn’t, yet, inform him at all about the next 4 days off. Just when he stopped thinking that Leonardo’s phone peeped once.

“Hm? A text at this hour? I hope it’s not Don or Mikey in trouble.”

“I doubt it. It’s been so calm every since ya took a job from police department.”

Following Leonardo in living room Raphael witnessed Leo’s eyes widening in surprise, instantly replying something back to the text. Placing his phone back on the table Leonardo stood still like if he was frozen, looking straight forward.

“… Leo? Ya okay, babe?”

“Huh? Y-yeah! I’m just slightly stunned. I got a text I have 4 days off. I… I just hope I haven’t screw something up and chief doesn’t want me there until it’s solved… If not at all. What if he fires me?” Seeing fear and worry crawling all around on Leonardo, soon consuming him whole, Raphael moved closer and took gentle hold on Leo’s hand, brushing his lips on the backside of it. Slightly surprised of this sudden gesture from his mate, who usually didn’t like to show affect like this nor almost at all, Leonardo remained still watching Raph turn his hand around softly kissing his palm.

“Raph.”

“Don’t ya worry, fearless. I bet all’s good.” Looking up Raphael smiled softly still holding Leo’s hand. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Perhaps chief has realize ya need ta rest too.”

Now smile was spreading on Leo’s lips much for Raphael’s relief. Kneeling down in front of Raphael Leo sealed smaller hand between his own hands, kissing backside of Raphael’s fingers.

“Thank you, Raphael. These little gestures what you give to me. You exactly don’t give them all that much but when you do you always give them then when I need them the most.”

“Just being there for ya, babe.”

“Hmh, babe. You haven’t call me that in a long time. You used to call me that a lot when we started dating.”

“It’s a sweet name what I use only in special cases when ya need some lifting. Otherwise ya are fucker.”

Leonardo laughed louder than Raphael had thought he would but it was good to hear and see him laugh like that, even for a few second. “I hope that nickname comes from that how good I am in bed.”

“That’s something what ya can think the rest of your life. I ain’t gonna tell ya.”

“And I shall respect that.”

“Hmph, cut that nonsense crap out and kiss me.” Placing his other free hand behind Leo’s head he pulled older turtle close, pressing their lips together. Kiss was sweet and soft, something out of Raphael’s liking, but it was something what Leonardo needed and Raph had swore he would do whatever it would take to make Leo feel better. Even sweet talk to him, give soft touches and kisses. Anything what would make his mate feel better.

Wrapping his arms behind Leo’s neck he once lifted his eye ridge with hinting smirk.

“Care ta join me in bedroom or did ya have something else in your mind?”

Blush with wide surprised blue eyes were absolutely so cute thing to see but Leonardo didn’t hesitate when he sneaked his hands under Raphael’s firm butt cheeks, lifting him up against his chest and stomach, making sure Raph’s legs were nicely on his sides.

“I always have time for you in bed, my beloved turtle.” Kissing Raph once more Leonardo carried his chuckling mate in dark bedroom laying him on his shell as he himself climb on top of smaller turtle, kissing him deeply.

Bodies pressed firmly against one another as lips left burning spots on neck and shoulders, bite marks leaving stinging behind. Soft moans turned harder, faster and hotter as both males got more aroused. Dropping out shamelessly Raphael exposed his all to his mate like many times before and Leonardo never hesitated when he went down to give his mate oral sex. Raphael’s cock was swelling on full size in care of Leo’s mouth.

Raphael smelled so strong, so arousing and the scent was burning Leo’s nostrils and airways but he loved it. All this brought more primal side of him out which he still controlled. But the lust. It was so strong, felt so right since he felt so only towards Raphael. Always would.

“Haa-aaahh, L-Leo!” Lifting his eyes up he saw Raphael looking down at him biting his fist gently, looking so vulnerable and begging. How could Leo go against that look? Lifting his mouth off around Raphael’s twisting erection Leonardo gave one last lick and small kiss on the top. Sitting on his legs Leonardo took his sweet time just to look at Raphael who seemed to get more embarrassed about all this the more time passed.

“What?”

“Just admiring how special and gorgeous you are.”

“Ya have say that before. Many times.”

Crawling slowly to hover above Raphael Leonardo smiled pressing his hips down until his penis was against Raphael’s. “I know but I like to say it again at times. Making sure you won’t forget how beautiful you are in my eyes.”

Slowly thrusting his hips back and forth Leonardo let their cocks rub together, stimulating them both nicely in slightly tingling way. That didn’t last all that long since Raphael’s inpatient hand was between their bodies taking hold on their cocks, pressing them a bit more firmly together.

“Keep moving, fearless.”

Starting to move pleasure was more stronger than it had been before but it didn’t stop Leonardo to talk. Lowering his upper body on his elbows Leonardo reached down to kiss and bite Raphael’s neck once more, avoiding already bitten parts.

“But you know what else I love about you? That hot and swollen cock of yours. It’s simply gorgeous with no equal. That sticky pre-cum and sperm which tastes as glorious as you look. That extremely strong and arousing scent what you use to captive me with. And, aaahhh ~, that firm ass of yours, that pink asshole of yours which always takes my cock in so eagerly, eating it fully, refusing to let go of it. And I love it when it does all that. It brings so huge pleasure to me when I can fuck it and you. And when you demand more I turn wild. I become wild beast who wants to mate you hard and wild. Make you scream my name, make you come to me over and over again. Seek me when you want to get mounted once more. Even now you wish my big hard cock would be in your ass fucking you, my hips slamming against your ass over and over again so hard. And still you feel you want and need more – which I gladly will give. Just a word and I fuck you all night long until you faint or lose your mind.”

“S-shit!”

Feeling Raphael’s cock pulsate against his, seeing Raphael tremble beneath him eyes tightly shut, Leo knew his dirty talking had brought his lover over the edge. Raphael used to complain, quite often actually, how Leo didn’t talk dirty so now Leo was in a mood to go for it with full force. And he was extremely pleased about the result.

Lifting his upper body back on his hands Leonardo kept hovering above Raphael who was panting hard, smirk starting to spread on his parted lips.

“F-fuck d-damn, Leo! That… w-was HOT!”

Leonardo chuckled. “I’m most pleased I could bring you so much joy.” Smirking he lowered his face above Raphael’s. “Shall we continue? I’m still hard as a rock and want your ass.”

“Heh.” Lifting his hips a bit Raphael moved his tail away from his entrance’s way, guiding Leo’s penis down with his hand. “I’m ready for your lusty cock. Ram me and do it hard.”

“Your wish is my command.” Leonardo whispered to Raphael’s ear, thrusting once hard forward penetrating his mate. Raphael screamed digging his fingernails deep in Leo’s biceps. For a moment Leo stayed still worried, like almost always, he might had done it a bit too hard but when Raphael gave him annoyed look with “What are ya waiting for?” Leonardo knew his mate was alright.

For few minutes room was filled with loud slapping sounds with loud moans and pleased screams. It felt just too good for Raphael when Leo kept doing him like this. Blushing with smile on his face Raphael kept encouraging his mate to fuck him more but Leo suddenly stopped.

Pulling out from Raphael’s tightness Leonardo rolled his mate on his stomach, lifting his lower body up on knees.

“Leo… I’m not sure can I --”

“Don’t worry, I will help and support you to stay in this pose. Just keep your upper body down and I will handle your lower body and yummy ass.” Slapping Raph’s ass once made Raphael scream in surprise but laugh right after that which caused him to get another slap.

“More you laugh, more I slap.”

Wiggling his ass while keeping tail up Raphael smirked over his shoulder. “Why won’t ya slap me with that cock of yours then?”

Smirking Leonardo snorted taking a hold of the base of his cock starting to slap Raphael’s firm green ass with it. Chuckling Raphael hid his face feeling top of Leo’s erection slide between his butt cheeks against his open anus. Playing with his cock a bit more Leonardo kept teasing Raphael before slamming back in his lover, holding tightly on hips to keep Raph steady and on his knees as he went on.

“Aaaaahh fuuuucckk, yeeaahh! Fuck me, oh Fearless one!”

“You a-are hard again, aren’t you? Hmm ~ Damn. You smell s-so ah-arousing and delicious again.”

“Hhnng! H-hard to try not to get hard since ya fuck so damn good!” Raphael’s whole body language was supporting his words. His tail was up high, ass pressed and lifted against Leo’s hips as good as possible, shoulders and chest pressing heavily against the mattress, head resting on the pillow with eyes tightly shut, hint of pleased smile on Raphael’s lips. Pearls of sweat were traveling on darker green skin, pleasant moans and whispers coming out trembling from Raphael’s throat.

When he started to whimper more, pressing harder against Leonardo, blue eyed turtle knew his mate was close again which he was grateful about. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer himself. Feeling Leo’s fingers sinking a bit deeper in his hips Raphael turned to look his partner over his shoulder.

“L-Leo ~”

“I’m coming, baby! R-ready?!”

“Give it ta me! Fill me with your hot sperm! Make my ass all sticky!”

“D-damn!” Thrusting once hard Leonardo sheathed his erection fully in Raphael’s ass, releasing his load with such force which made him see stars, whole body trembling, shivers running up and down on his spine. Feeling Raphael’s body tremble with loud scream in front of him Leo knew Raphael came second time. Staying still for longer moment both turtles just focused on catching up with their breathing, erections shrinking away.

Released from Leo’s hold Raphael slowly allowed his lower body to slide against cool mattress, feeling Leonardo lay on him. They said nothing as they remained still resting. It felt like neither of them wanted to move or say anything. It all was just way too perfect like this.

–

In the next 4 days Leonardo was forced to rest more than he had liked to but at least Raphael had took him out one day. They had go meet Mrs. Morrison who had welcome Leonardo in her home with open arms, with same kindness what she had used when meeting Raphael for the first time. Leonardo, naturally, had been on guard at first but Mrs. Morrison had soon proved it to him he had no any reasons to be tense and on guard around her. Watching Raphael and Mrs. Morrison talking had surprised Leo happily. Now he perfectly understood why Raphael had, in the past, talked so much about her and how he still liked her so much. She wasn’t only a friend but also almost like a grandmother. Gentle and caring one. 

Visiting Mrs. Morrison also made Leonardo notice the change in himself. He had started to get his energy back and was more than ready to go back to work. That old woman’s kindness was truly something.

When Leonardo finally went back to work in the next day Raphael stayed home whole day, waiting nervously how things would turn out for his mate in the end. Around 4pm door opened and closed, turning Raphael stiff. He managed to turn around with his wheelchair when hurried steps brought excited and happy turtle in front of him.

“You never guess what happened today!”

Pretending to be surprised Raphael encouraged Leonardo go on who started to walk back and fort, voice filled with excitement.

“I – I went to work normally and I was told to go in chief’s office where was a letter on the desk waiting for me! I read it and… I honestly have no idea what or why but chief Harris quit and left his place to me! ME! A head chief in our police department! This also means I get raise and I don’t need to work so many hours anymore!”

“Isn’t that a good thing then?”

“Of course it is! I mean look at me! I’m all happy and excited while still not being able to believe this! But at the same time… I can’t stop to wonder why he left. He never said a word about it before or anything. He hadn’t even said anything about it to others.”

“Well, I personally am glad that fat pig is gone no matter for what reason. Makes your life and job a lot easier.”

“F-fat what? How you even know chief Harris was… big? I never told about it to you. … Hold on a minute… That day when you were gone a whole day… Do you have something to do with this?!”

Smirking a bit playfully Raphael rubbed the backside of his head. “I might have had something ta do with it.”

“How could you!? Going and putting your nose in my work and getting involved with something what isn’t your business! I could had got fired or something!”

“What I should had done then, Leo?! Just sit and watch you work yourself to death?! That fat pig didn’t give a fuck about ya! He only used ya because ya have too damn good heart! Besides ya know me. I just couldn’t stand by and watch ya like that anymore. I’m no use in battle fields anymore but I still will watch and have your back, no matter what. Also even your officer pals agreed with me and stood up against that fatso, defending ya. They demanded him ta leave his job and give chief’s place ta ya. All what I wanted for ya was free weekends, less working hours and raise.”

“….” Looking down Leonardo allowed Raphael’s words roll in his mind, deep sigh slowly coming out between his lips. Slowly walking in front of his mate Leonardo landed on his knees wrapping his hands around smaller body, pressing his head against Raphael’s chest. Hands made their way on his shell, chest under his head raising strongly, slowly and long landing back down with a sigh.

“Despite the fact I got angry and disappointed that you were involved in this I’m still extremely grateful and happy. You had my back and you did me a big favor. I don’t know what you and my co-workers said, or did, to chief Harris but I’m grateful you guys did that. That lifted huge heavy weight off on my shoulder. But now I stress of being a chief.”

Pulling his head away from the warmth of Raphael’s body Leonardo stared his mate in the eyes with doubt. “What if I screw up? Everyone seems to have so high expectations and hopes about me.”

Smiling Raphael held Leo’s cheeks. “Ya worry too much, fearless. Ya have managed to lead 3 teen brats in the past so ya can easily lead a group of officers who look up ta ya, trust ya, worship ya, but most of all they believe in ya. Harris was a dick but ya – Ya will be even better than he and Smith combined.”

“Yeah, but --”

“Have some damn trust in yourself. This isn’t any different than leading us in the past when we did patrols at nights or fought against Foot, Shredder, Purple Dragons, aliens etc. Ya got this.”

“I… I will. Thank you, dear.” Smiling softly Leonardo leaned forward to kiss smaller turtle who, however, blocked his kiss with his hand.

“I also would like to suggest that tomorrow, when ya go ta work, ya will have a meeting with ALL workers in police department. Hear them out, ask them questions, let them ask questions from ya, be open and honest ta them about your thoughts, feelings, plans etc. The more info there’s out from both sides, the more clear everything is. I’m sure they will appreciate and need that from ya. Just like ya need it from them ta convince yourself.”

Blue eyes stared at him wide open, smile soon softening surprised look away. “True. I didn’t think that yet. I was too blown away and surprised about all that what happened today at work. Thank you, Raphael.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Leo. Ta have and watch your back. One way or another. Always.”

Silently smiling both males pressed their foreheads and noses together eyes closed, just enjoying this warm moment between them in silence. All was good and always would be.


End file.
